


Close

by Darkhorse



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhorse/pseuds/Darkhorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he is guided to heaven, Valjean looks back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> A little something which popped into my head when listening to the 1985 Barbican previews of the Epilogue

ll around him were silver and golden mists, shifting and swirling, yet clearing when ever he looked to one particular spot. Eponine and Fantine, and beyond them Myriel, stood ahead of him, looking back as they walked, leading into the depths of the wonder. Above it all, a singing much like that of the students, but with many more voices, flew like a dove. It was a wondrous place, lifting his spirit, salving it of his pains. He turned, looking over his shoulder, as If out of soul habit. 

There, deep in the shadows, was a tall figure, a different colour patch of darkness in a mass of darkness. He knew, even without seeing a face, who it was. He stretched out his hand towards the other man, palm up, entreating. There was an eternity of stillness, then, ever so slowly and hesitantly, like a stray dog that expected to be kicked, a hand reached forward, fingers extended towards his. Closer, closer.

Their palms brushed, and Valjean gently closed his fingers over the hand, feeling fingers press against his wrist, as if in desperation. With infinite patience he put the tiniest amount of pull into his grip.

Piece by piece, Javert was eased from the shadows. The his feet shuffled akwardly, with each movement, almost stumbling. So different from the long confident strides of the Inspector Valjean had known. Closer, closer.

They stood inches apart as the song rose stronger yet, so near he could see the complete confusion and incomprehension in the other man's eyes. He turned to face the same direction as he had last seen Fantine and the bishop, joining in the joyous song. He felt Javert step up so one shoulder was just behind his, felt the Inspectors hand move so their wrists crossed and their fingers interwove. He tilted his head slightly to rest it on the other man's shoulder. Even if this wasn't heaven proper, if he had sacrificed it by turning back... Well this was close enough.


End file.
